Opération Friendship
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Le monde d'Equestria est apparu dans la carte des mondes. Les similis se doivent d'y semer le chaos mais y parviendront-ils malgré tous les évènements qui vont s'y dérouler ? Découvrez en plusieurs arcs une fausse alliance amitié contre rancœur. Mais au fond...certaines ténèbres ressentent aussi ce sentiment et le consolide.
1. Changements soudain

Disclamer : Personne n'est à moi.

**ENFIN ! CETTE FIC VOIT LE JOURS =D. Ca y est Cliker, depuis qu'on en parle xD.**

Résumé : Le conflit Luna/ Célestia étant terminé, les porteuses des éléments d'harmonie reprirent leur vie normale et la paix régna de nouveaux sur le monde magique d'Equestria (mon dieu que cette fin de phrase est cucu xD). Mais un nouveau danger menace nos héroïnes, il se nomme Xemnas et il est déterminé à dérober les éléments d'harmonies pour plonger leur monde dans le chaos éternel et à transformer tous ces habitants en redoutables sans cœur et ainsi compléter plus rapidement Kingdom Hearts. (Oui bon je vais arrêter le résumé là xD).

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 1 : Changements soudains. (Cherchez pas la logique y en a pas)

Chacun s'occupe du mieux qu'il le peut à la citadelle. Certains lise, d'autre jardine, d'autre dorme. Mais certains travaillent dur comme Xemnas et Saix. Le chef de l'Organisation XIII veille sur Kingdom Hearts depuis des heures. Un éclat de rage brille dans ses prunelles dorées.

-Nous manquons de cœurs et de sans cœurs ! Tonna le leader, Kingdom Hearts pourquoi est-tu si dur à atteindre ?

Il ne tint pas compte de l'arrivée de son bras droit.

-Maitre Xemnas ? Tenta Saix.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger en pleine entrevue ! Tempêta Xemnas.

-Elle va même vous rendre le sourire car elle va régler votre pénurie de cœur.

- Tu m'intéresse, se calma le numéro I en se callant dans son fauteuil, je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, j'ai découvert un nouveau monde qui n'avait jamais été visité par personne.

- Comment ce nomme t-il ?

- Equestria, déclara Saix.

- Très bien, envoie Axel en éclaireur et nous ferons comme à notre habitude, ordonna Xemnas.

- Il y un problème Monseigneur, expliqua son subordonné, ce monde est protégé par six jeunes filles possédant une magie hors du commun. Elle maintient la paix dans leur royaume. Je suggère donc d'envoyer six de nos membres pour les approcher.

- Soit, tiens voici la liste des six qui iront dans ce monde en ta compagnie. Va les chercher. Et bien sur tu es dans le lot.

Saix se courba et parti chercher les cinq autres qui l'accompagneraient dans sa quête. Il parti donc à la recherche de Marluxia, Zexion, Axel, Roxas et Demyx. Saix se demandait pourquoi Marluxia et Zexion, les deux traitres de l'Organisation, étaient du voyage. Enfin bon il aurait les réponses à la réunion.

Chaque membre apparut sur son fauteuil respectif. Et Xemnas commença son discours.

-Mes amis, je vous ai réuni ici dans le but de conquérir un nouveau monde. Mais cette fois-si nous allons utiliser une autre méthode : vous allez vous lier d'amitié avec ces sales morveuses.

- J'ai une question, débuta Saix, pourquoi les traitres sont-ils du voyage ?

- Pour qu'ils se rachètent de leur faute. Zexion s'occupera du journal de bord et Marluxia devra le surveiller pour s'assurer qu'il ne défaille pas. Maintenant hors de ma vue et ne revenez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas réduit ce monde en un néant profond de désespoir et d'orgueil !

Tout le monde partit sans demander son reste. Les six membres arrivèrent dans le hall principal.

-Notre présence te gêne Saix ? Siffla Marluxia.

- Pas le moins du monde. C'est juste que si vous merdez cette mission, je me ferai une joie de vous exterminer de ma main.

- On se calme tout le monde, trancha Axel, le but de cette mission n'est pas de savoir qui est le plus fort mais plutôt de compléter Kingdom Hearts pour que l'on redevienne complet et que l'on n'est plus jamais à se côtoyer.

- Tu marques un point, approuva Marluxia.

- Bon allez les amis ! On y va !

- Mais oui Demyx on y va, soupira Zexion en ouvrant un portail.

Toute la bande s'engouffra dans le vortex.

-Vous les voyez comment ces fillettes vous ? Questionna Demyx tout impatient.

- Jeunes, sans défense et facile à exterminer, lâcha Marluxia envieux de transformer ce monde en chaos et en tirer profit.

- Il paraît que l'on va être surpris en arrivant dans ce monde, déclara Zexion toujours aussi calme malgré les regards noirs de Saix sur lui.

- On est bientôt arrivé, annonça Roxas qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

Ils sortirent du couloir obscur pour se retrouver dans une forêt.

-Quel endroit accueillant, s'émerveilla Marluxia.

- Marluxia ! Ton cou, s'écria Demyx.

- Quoi mon cou ? J'ai un bouton dessus ?

- Non, ta faux y est dessinée.

- Idiot, coupa Saix, on a tous nos armes retracées sur notre cou.

- La classe, commenta Axel.

- Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc, contesta Zexion.

- Quoi donc ?

-Les noms des jeunes filles sont peu communs : Raimbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack et Fluttershy.

- C'est bizarre, commenta Demyx, c'est marrant !

- Ce n'est pas tout mais l'herbe et les arbres ce n'est pas trop mon truc et j'aimerai sortir de cet endroit, s'inquièta Roxas.

A peine avait-il fait un pas, qu'une énorme boule lumineuse le recouvra.

-Roxas ! s'écria Axel.

Tous furent choqués en voyant un pégase blanc-gris à crinière et à queue blonde, de par lesquelles des ondes de lumières émanaient, avec des bracelets à damiers aux pattes à la place de Roxas. De plus, sa Keyblade était à présent représentée sur ses flans.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, paniqua Roxas, pourquoi je suis un poney ? Pourquoi j'ai des ailes ?!

- Et bien comme dire, débuta Zexion, je soutiens l'hypothèse que nous avons été mal renseigné sur ce monde et que tu as eu la malchance de prendre une autre apparence. Arrête de bouger Roxas, je reproduis ton nouveau corps sur le journal.

Zexion fut le second à subir la transformation, sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait pris la forme d'une licorne violet-ardoise avec sa crinière et sa queue bleue grise d'où s'échappait des lueurs obscures. Une blouse de scientifique était enroulée autour de sa taille et son Lexique été apparu au même endroit que la Keyblade de Roxas.

-Ouah Zexion t'a trop la classe, t'arrives à faire léviter le livre avec ta corne, s'exclama Demyx.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna Zexion.

-T'es une licorne.

- QUOI ?! NON CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Je me suis sans doute assoupi dans la bibliothèque, tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller.

Marluxia, qui depuis tout à l'heure se moquait de Zexion, suivi ce dernier dans sa transformation. On eut donc droit à une seconde licorne rose saumon aux cheveux également roses avec une Faux sur le flanc. L'harmonie naturelle de ses cheveux ajoutée aux pétales de roses lui donnait l'air d'une petite fleur fragile mais cruelle. Une rose noire se mouvait le long de sa corne.

-Oh quelle est jolie, s'extasia Marluxia.

-A mon tour je suis prêt à finir psychologiquement atteint, déclara Saix.

Sa prière fut entendue et il se métamorphosa en simple poney terrestre bleu clair à crinière foncé et de part laquelle on pouvait apercevoir des éclats de Lune même en plein jours. Sa Claymore était retracée sur son flanc et une boucle d'oreille en forme de Lune était accrochée à son oreille gauche.

-Vous êtes adorable, se réjouit Demyx toujours aussi heureux.

-Roxas ça va ? S'inquiéta Axel.

- Non ça ne va pas du tout, je suis un poney à plumes !

Sous l'effet de la colère, les ailes de Roxas s'activèrent et notre petit blondinet se retrouva à cinq mètres du sol.

-A l'aide !

-ROXAS ! s'écria Axel.

Axel explosa dans un fracas de flammes et des plumes enflammés s'étalèrent sur le sol tandis que notre rouquin réussissait à faire redescendre Roxas de son « petit nuage ». En réalité, Axel avait réussi à s'envoler vers le numéro XIII sans s'en apercevoir. Vous aurez donc deviné que le numéro VIII avait fini en pégase. Les pointes de sa queue et de sa crinière brûlaient intensément et cela amplifié la brillance de sa peau couleur flamme. Un foulard jaune et un collier avec un render qui pendait au bout lui recouvrait le cou.

-ça va Rox', tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non je vais bien merci.

-Moi aussi je veux être un poney, gémit le Mélopée.

Un ange passa. Rien ne se produisit pour Demyx…..Mais si le pauvre ! Il se retrouva enveloppé dans une bulle et quand elle éclata on eu droit a un autre poney terrestre couleur lagon avec les cheveux qui étrangement au lieu d'être châtain se retrouvèrent bleu abysse avec un flux d'eau, également couleur bleu lagon, qui en ressortait.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est quasiment remis de ce soudain changement, décréta Saix en jetant un petit coup d'œil au Conspirateur toujours en proie à la panique, nous allons donc commencer notre enquête.

-Une minute le Devin, coupa Marluxia, il ne vaudrait pas mieux apprendre à se servir de nos nouveaux pouvoirs avant le départ ?

-Non, nous partons et nous complèterons plus tard. Zexion arrête de trembler et bouge toi. Je te rappelle que tu as un journal à mettre à jours.

-Oui…B-B-BB-Bien sûr Saix.

Mais le numéro VI, n'ayant plus de bras, ne pouvait plus porter son livre. Il se concentra donc et arriva à activer sa corne et à refaire léviter le recueil.

-Ahah, jubila Zexion fier de lui.

Les membres sortirent de la forêt et virent une petite ville.

-Je pense que c'est notre destination, approuva Axel.

- Et c'est là que l'on va devoir se séparer, s'alarma Roxas.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas numéro XIII, railla Marluxia, tu ne perdras pas ton chéri.

-Tu veux la guerre ? S'emporta Roxas.

-On se calme les amis, intervint Demyx qui commençait déjà à gambader vers le bourg.

Tout le monde suivi le mélomane.

-Je suis impatient de rencontrer ces jeunes filles, continua le musicien.

Ils arrivèrent sur la place et virent un poney rose fluo arriver dans leur direction.

-Je veux communiquer avec, s'exclama Demyx fou de joie.

-Vas-y, fais toi plaisir, lui accorda Saix.

Le P.N.I (ou poney non identifié xD) stoppa sa course devant Demyx.

-Euh….salut, tenta Demyx.

-ouaAAAAHHHH, fut la seule réponse du poney qui s'enfuit en courant après avoir fait un bond de trois mètres avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-Eh attend moi ! Hurla Demyx qui poursuivit le P.N.I.

-Laissons le dans son délire, conclu Axel.

Les cinq continuèrent donc leur route sans Demyx.

-Il n'y a pas un seul poney dans cette ville qui ne mérite mon intérêt, se vanta l'Assassin Sublime.

- Toujours à râler. Tu n'es jamais content, maugréa Zexion.

Soudain, ils aboutirent devant une bâtisse blanche et mauve très élégante.

-Oh voilà un lieu qui me convient, décréta Marluxia en rentrant dans la boutique, il y a quelqu'un ?

Ils virent au fond du magasin un poney blanc à la crinière mauve particulièrement ravissant.

-Un petit moment, je suis en plein chef d'œuvres et l'inspiration me manque. Je vous demanderai donc de patienter.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure la jeune fille craqua.

-C'est impossible ! Comment atteindre la perfection quand on n'a pas du matériel de qualité, se lamenta- t- elle.

-Je comprends votre peine, puis-je vous prêter main forte ? Questionna le numéro XI avec une galanterie qui lui était rare.

-Oh mais avec joie, seulement arrêtez de me tutoyer et appelez moi Rarity.

Les quatre derniers membres partirent en laissant le douzième avec Rarity.

-J'ai soif, se plaignit Saix.

-Nous aussi et on ne se plaint pas.

Nos héros traversent plusieurs vergers avant d'arriver devant un ensemble de bâtisse ayant pour nom « La Ferme De La Douce Pomme ».

-Oh, c'est mignon par ici.

- IIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAHHHHH, hurla une V.N.I (voix non identifiée xD).

Un poney orange déboula et frappa un arbre de ses pattes arrière pour en faire tomber les pommes.

-Holà amigos. Me llamo AppleJack et vous ? Oh mais vous semblez avoir soif, ne bougez pas je vais vous cherchez un rafraichissement maison.

Là-dessus AppleJack partit dans sa maison et ressortit avec plein de jus pommes.

-Voilà, vous devez mourir de soif par cette chaleur.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire et pour répondre à ta question voici mes amis Axel, Roxas et Zexion et je suis Saix. On a également deux autres amis à nous qui sont restés avec Rarity et un poney rose survolté.

-Vous devez sans doute parler de Pinkie Pie. Elle est toujours comme ça quand elle voit des nouveaux visages. A mon avis elle va organiser une fête pour votre arrivée.

-Oh super, railla Saix.

- Et moi je prépare les boissons et la nourriture pour la fête.

-Besoin d'aide ? proposa le Devin Lunaire.

- Volontiers, accepta AppleJack.

Les trois restants partirent donc en laissant Saix à la cuisine.

-C'est pas un peu risqué de se séparer comme ça, lâcha Roxas.

-Non, au moins on les approche encore mieux, décréta Zexion.

-Mais je vais avoir peur tout seul, gémit Roxas.

-Oh le petit Roxy a peur de quitté son Axelou, comme c'est mignon, se moqua Zexion. Si j'avais un cœur, je verserai une larme de pitié pour toi.

-Oh mais laisse-le Emonator ! Ragea Axel.

-Si on ne peu plus plaisanter.

Un violent coup de vent envoya Zexion contre Axel.

-C'était quoi ? Questionna le numéro VI en se remettant debout.

-Aucune idée.

Ils partirent donc dans la direction de la bourrasque.

-Elle est allée trop vite, on l'a perdue, se lamenta Roxas.

- C'est comme ça que tu encourages les gens Fluttershy ?! Vociféra une autre V.I.N.

Ils coururent en direction de cette voix et virent à travers un buisson un pégase turquoise à la chevelure arc-en-ciel en train de faire des reproches à un poney jaunes à crinière rose pâle, qui lui faisait pitié avec sa tête de côté presque cachée par ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolée Raimbow Dash, je suis très timide…

- Tu as intérêt à t'entrainer plus sérieusement si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis.

Là-dessus, la dite Raimbow Dash s'envola vers les nuages. L'autre poney pris ses jambes à son cou et se précipita vers son foyer. Roxas, prit de pitié pour elle, la suivit.

-Attend, l'interpella Roxas qui la vit s'arrêter et reprendre la même position de gêne de tout à l'heure.

-Elle a été vache avec toi, poursuivit-il, je m'appelle Roxas et toi ?

-Flut….tersh…y, dit-elle à voit basse.

-Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas bien saisi, tu pourrais répéter ?

-Gloups…, elle respira un bon coup, je m'appelle Fluttershy. Et pour ce qui s'est passé, je suis vraiment navrée. C'est juste que mon amie participe à un concours mais comme je suis la seule pégase à sa connaissance et que seuls les pégases peuvent marcher sur la cime des nuages, je dois l'encourager. Seulement je suis très timide et ça elle ne le comprend pas.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à être plus sûre de toi. Moi aussi avant j'étais très timide avec les gens qui m'entouraient mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, lui sourit Roxas.

-Oh merci Roxas, s'émerveilla t-elle.

-Attends juste deux secondes. Axel, viens ici.

Le rouquin arriva.

-Axel, j'aimerai que tu ailles voir Raimbow Dash et que tu parles avec elle.

-D'accord, accepta la Rafale de Flammes Dansantes.

Et sur ces mots, il prit la direction de la voûte céleste après avoir bien sur donné un bisou sur la joue de Roxas.

-Voilà, maintenant on va commencer la séance de courage.

Il rentra dans la maison de Fluttershy et débuta sa leçon.

Retrouvons Axel qui parcourait les longues étendues nuageuses jusqu'au royaume de Cloudsdale où on le renseigna sur Raimbow Dash. Il arriva enfin chez la pégase en furie mais il fut accueilli par une sorte de créature à tête de rapace blanche et à corps de lion marron. Deux ailes de la même couleur que le corps venaient ponctuer la bestiole.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un mollusque comme toi vient faire ici ? S'énerva le volatile.

-Je suis venue voir Raimbow Dash. Qui es-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Gilda Griffon et je suis la meilleure amie de Dash et elle n'a pas besoin de ta présence.

-Laisse Gilda, s'il est ici c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons, la coupa Raimbow.

- En effet, je suis venue ici pour ton altercation avec ton amie. Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est dur pour elle.

-Je sais, soupira le poney turquoise, je me suis laissée emporter. Je dois me faire pardonner. Mais d'abord je dois allée travailler. Vous venez avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, approuva Axel.

-Non merci, j'ai beaucoup à faire, déclara le griffon qui partit sans demander son reste.

Les deux pégases décollèrent en direction de Ponyville pour s'occuper du travail de météorologie de Raimbow.

De son côté, Zexion en avait par-dessus la tête d'attendre les tourtereaux qui ne reviendraient certainement pas de suite. Il décida donc de continuer tout seul. Il marcha pendant longtemps et vit un pégase gris à la crinière blonde. Il décida d'entamer le dialogue.

-Bonjour, peux-tu me dire où se situe la bibliothèque ?

-Oui bien sur. Continue cette route et tu arriveras à la bibliothèque.

-Merci euh….. Quel est ton nom ?

- Derpy Hooves.

-Très bien, merci Derpy.

Le Conspirateur prit donc la direction indiquée et arriva devant un arbre géant.

-J'y suis enfin, soupira le numéro VI.

Il toqua à la porte et un poney dans les tons de violets avec un bébé dragon sur le dos lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, je suis Twilight Sparkle et voici mon ami Spike.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

ENFIN LE FIRST CHAPITRE =D.

Vous venez de lire 10 pages de Word. J'espère que cela vous a plus et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Je vous fais confiance pour trouver les images de Derpy Hooves et de Gilda.

PS : Pour ceux ou celles qui se demandent ce qu'est un render, ce sont les armes de Lea dans Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep.

Review svp *v*.


	2. Un Halloween plaçait sous le signe des

Disclamer: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic appartient à Hasbro et Kingdom Hearts appartient à Square Enix.

**calypsobluezebra : **Il doit plus que déprimer. Le pauvre, je suis odieuse avec lui xD.

**rabu : **Le voici le new chapter ^^….avec juste presque 1 ans de retard (j'ai battu mon record là !).

**Natsui-Powa : **Je suis de retour pour te jouer un mauvais tour. Afin de ….oui bon j'arrête xD.

Merci à vous =D.

**Bon….quelle….magnifique absence…j'ai pas à me justifier xD. Je vous permets de m'éclater contre un mur. De plus, je suis partie depuis longtemps et le chapitre 2 ne vaut pas cette attente (de mon point de vue ^^''). Allez, je vous laisse lire la suite, on se retrouve en bas =D.**

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI IIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Chapitre 2 : Un Halloween plaçait sous le signe des mille ans d'enfermement ! Le retour haineux de Nightmare Moon !

_-Bonjour, je suis Twilight Sparkle et voici mon ami Spike._

-Je suis enchanté de te connaître. Je m'appelle Zexion et je suis nouveau à ….., hésita le numéro VI.

-Ponyville, compléta le petit dragon.

-Voilà c'est ça merci et on m'a dit que je pourrais me loger chez toi.

- Je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? Questionna la licorne un peu septique.

- Comment dire… * décrit quelqu'un au hasard, après tout qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre* Je ne sais plus son nom mais c'est une grande licorne blanche.

- Oh ! Tu es envoyé par la Princesse Célestia en personne, se réjouit le poney ! Tu dois être une personne vraiment importante. Rentre je t'en pris.

-Je te remercie Twilight *pétard je m'en sors bien*.

-Spike prend note je te pris, pour la Princesse Célestia.

- Vas-y Twilight je t'écoute, annonça le dragonneau en élevant fièrement un parchemin et une plume de phœnix rouge.

- Chère Princesse Célestia, je tiens à vous confirmer l'arrivée de la licorne que vous aviez fait mander chez moi. Cependant, j'aimerai que vous me confirmiez le pourquoi de sa venue. Répondez-moi vite. Votre élève dévouée, Twilight Sparkle.

-Attends Twilight, paniqua Zexion qui pouvait perdre sa couverture à l'aide d'une simple lettre, ne déranges pas la Princesse pour rien.

-Il a raison, approuva Spike. La Princesse est très occupée à préparer la fête d'Halloween. De plus elle doit convaincre sa sœur, la Princesse Luna, de prendre sa place durant la cérémonie car étant la Princesse de la Nuit et des Cauchemars c'est son devoir d'y participer. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle fait également ça pour tester sa résistance aux ténèbres de … Nightmare Moon.

- Les ténèbres…comme c'est intéressant, murmura le Conspirateur.

-Un problème Zexion? S'interrogea la jeune fille.

-Pas le moins du monde très chère.

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, envoie-la. De toute façon je dois la remercier et lui faire mon rapport sur l'amitié.

Le petit dragon embrasa la lettre et elle partit en direction de Canterlot dans une rafale de cendres et de flammes vertes.

-Voilà c'est envoyé. Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

-Si vous me parliez un peu de Nightmare Moon, proposa la licorne foncée.

-Volontiers, accepta Twilight. Nightmare Moon est la forme obscure du cœur de la Princesse Luna, c'est une jument qui a pris vie avec la jalousie suscité par Luna.

-La jalousie ?

-Elle ne supportait pas de voir les poneys jouer sous le soleil et dormir au cours de ses fabuleuses nuits, et c'est à ce moment que son cœur s'est rempli de haine. Mais nous avons réussi à la vaincre avec nos éléments d'harmonie...Euh, que notes-tu sur ton livre?

-Ce que tu me racontes, rétorqua t-il la tête dans son livre. Peux-tu me dire ce que sont les éléments d'harmonie je te pris ?

-Ce sont un peu comme des cristaux magiques. Le mien est celui de la magie et mes amis en représentent un également. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous devrions aller au Sugarcube Corner. Une surprise devrait t'y attendre.

-D'accord, tu viens avec moi ?

-Pars devant, on te rejoint.

Le numéro VI pris la direction de la pâtisserie (même s'il ne sait pas où c'est xD) en laissant Twilight et Spike sur le pas de la porte.

-Il a l'air louche ce poney, tu ne trouves pas Twilight ? S'inquiéta Spike. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de la Princesse Célestia.

-J'attends de voir sa réponse et je le jugerais plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, dans une boutique resplendissante du centre ville_, _Rarity et Marluxia essayaient tant bien que mal de terminer la commande de la jeune licorne, ce qui n'était pas chose facile vu que les pierres précieuses commençaient à manquer et de nombreuses tenues manquaient encore d'ornement.

-Nous n'y arriverons jamais, se lamenta la jeune licorne aux cheveux lavandes. Je vais perdre toute ma clientèle et mettre la clé sous la porte ! Au passage j'adore ta fleur.

-Euh merci, même si tu me répètes ça depuis que je suis ici, lui fit remarquer Marluxia, qui en avait juste assez de faire des robes et qui aurait préféré répandre le chaos. Il devait toutefois avouer que c'était plutôt marrant de pouvoir montrer son talent de couturier.

-Je suis perdue…Ce jour est… le pire de toute mon existence !

-* On arrivera à rien si elle pleurniche comme ça… réfléchis Marluxia* pensa intérieurement le numéro XI en faisant briller sa corne sous l'effet de la pensée, ce qui mit sa rose noire en valeur.

-Ohhh quel spectacle merveilleux, s'émerveilla Rarity en voyant la rose noire scintillait comme un onyx fusionné à un améthyste. Où as-tu eu cette fleur ?

-Je l'ai depuis que je suis appar…euh ! Depuis tout petit, se rattrapa le numéro XI qui avait bien faillit dire la chose interdite. Mais si tu le souhaites je peux t'en faire pousser des champs entiers en un clin d'œil.

-Oh oui s'il-te-plaît…tu crois quelle pourront orner le reste des robes ?

-Mais certainement.

La licorne saumon fit apparaître une centaine de rose semblable à la sienne et il les mit sur les robes. Au lieu d'être blanches avec des ornements turquoises, les robes finirent violettes foncée avec les roses noires. Rarity les emballa en bénissant le ciel de lui avoir envoyé un ange, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle vit Twilight, Spike et une LNI (ou licorne non identifiée) passer devant sa fenêtre et vit Twilight lui faire signe de venir. Rarity sortit en compagnie du numéro XI et alla rejoindre son amie.

-Tu peux me dire qui est cette licorne aux couleurs obscures qui est avec toi ? Chuchota Rarity à l'oreille de Twilight avec qui elle fermait la marche, Spike sur son dos.

-Une licorne qui serait apparemment envoyé par la Princesse mais étrangement il n'a pas réussi à nous dire son nom, l'informa son amie.

-Son nom…à lui ?

-Non celui de la Princesse, répondit le bébé dragon, et ta licorne rose ? Elle a fait quelque chose de suspect ?

-Oh non, c'est un amour. Grâce à lui j'ai pu créer une nouvelle gamme de robe qui va me rendre célèbre jusque dans les plus belles échoppes de Canterlot, se réjouit la licorne blanche aves des étoiles pleins les yeux. Où comptes-tu l'amener ?

-Au Sugar Cube Corner, ensuite on réunira les autres et on leur fera passer un interrogatoire.

-Quelque chose me dis qu'elles aussi elles ont des imprévus sur pattes, maugréa Spike.

Juste devant eux, une autre discussion toute aussi intéressante avait lieu entre les deux similis poneys.

-T'as appris quelque chose Marluxia ? Demanda innocemment Zexion.

-Non, rétorqua sèchement son compagnon de fortune, je me suis ennuyé comme c'est pas permis, alors t'es gentil sale traitre et tu me fou la paix.

-Tu es aussi traitre que moi aux yeux des autres ! C'est ta faute si je suis montré du doigt ! J'aurais jamais dut marcher dans ta combine, je sentais que ça allais me nuire. Et de mon côté j'ai appris plein de chose et je commence à comprendre ce que sont ces fameux éléments.

-Tsss, t'es fier de toi ? T'as rempli ta mission de journal de bord et tu vas aller courir au pied de Saix déclarer ta trouvaille, railla Marluxia de plus en plus rongé par la colère. Colère qui fit stopper le numéro VI de stupeur. Sans blague je commence vraiment à me demander à quoi tu sers !

-…J'ai trouvé une personne qui est la proie des ténèbres, déclara Zexion après un moment d'hésitation.

-Quoi ?! S'écria l'Assassin Sublime, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis avant ! Mais c'est intéressant ça…

-Dites donc c'est tendu de votre côté messieurs, dit Twilight en tapant une méga incruste entre les deux licornes qui effacèrent leur sourire sadique et leur tête de déterré.

-Mais non c'est juste que mon ami n'a pas le sens de l'humour, ironisa Zexion.

-Je ne suis pas ton ami, je suis juste un collègue de travail, répondit au tac au tac son égo qui le fusillait d'un regard noir.

-Tu veux te battre !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, hurla une VNI en provenance du ciel et qui coupa l'ailant de combativité des deux similis.

-Kesako ? S'étonnèrent les poneys et le dragon.

Leur « kesako » ne resta pas longtemps dans leur pensée quand ils aperçurent une gerbe de flammes et un arc-en-ciel pourfendre la voute céleste et faire disparaître les nuages en un clin d'œil. Le hurlement était celui d'Axel qui venait d'exécuter un Lightining Inferno (NDA : c'est comme un Sonic Raimbow mais à ma sauce :p, à la base ça veux dire Brasier Fulgurant) et qui volait maintenant à une vitesse prodigieuse.

-Mais..mais…mais…c'est…

-Axel, tu peux pas le dire d'un coup ? T'es obligé de bégayer ? S'énerva Marluxia devant le bafouillage complet de la licorne sombre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me vider ta haine dessus ?!

-Tu m'emmerdes ! Répondit froidement le numéro XI.

-AAAAAAAAAAA POUSSEZ VOUS, hurla la torche ambulante qui termina sa course tête la première dans un arbre.

-Toujours avec style, commenta Zexion avec une grosse goûte style manga.

-Ouah t'as été extraordinaire Axel, se réjouit Raimbow qui elle se posa avec douceur sur le sol, laissant sa longue queue retrouvée sa longueur normale. Grâce à toi on a fini avec deux heures d'avance ! Toi qui disais ne pas savoir voler, tu ferais un fabuleux Wonderbolt, même si je suis toujours la meilleure voltigeuse de Ponyville.

-Je ne souhaite pas te ravir ton titre ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit Axel. Ehhh Marlu ! Zexy ! Comment ça va mes potos !

-Euh, il se sent bien ? Déclarèrent les deux autres avec de gros yeux de merlan fris.

-C'est surement dut à l'altitude, conclu Twilight totalement blasée.

-T'insinue quoi là Twilie, rétorqua Raimbow Dash, que je passe tellement de temps dans le ciel que j'en deviens stupide ?!

-Mais pas du tout Dashie, je veux seulement dire qu'un pégase qui n'a jamais volé et qui, dès son premier vol, active une vague d'énergie très puissante n'est pas vraiment normal.

-C'est vrai qu'Axel m'a un peu paru bizarre à un moment.

-Plait-il ? S'étonna Axel en se sentant visé, « eh merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ».

-Beh comment dire…disons que pendant qu'on survolé le début de la forêt, tu as pilé vers le sol et tu as lancé deux sphères de feu qui étrangement n'ont donné naissance à aucun foyer. Comment tu nous explique ça ?

-Eh bien je…je…jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….n'est pas à me justifier…

-On va dire que c'est bon pour cette fois mais sache que je suis très têtue et que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau.

-Hahahaha…, rit Axel visiblement très stressé.

-Bravo espèce de blaireau, tu te sentais obligé d'envoyé tes deux saletés de chakrams ? Tempêta l'Assassin Sublime qui commençait à se demander pourquoi on ne lui avait assigné qu'un ramassis de crétin ambulant.

-N'insulte pas Yaoi et Yuri sale travelot, se rebiffa le rouge.

-Yaoi et Yuri ?! S'exclama Zexion,…je sais pas ce que t'as fumé mais c'est de la bonne.

-Vous avez vu Roxas ? Demanda le pégase de feu pour changer de sujet.

-Maintenant que t'en parle, non.

-Messieurs, les interpella Twilight, il me semble que vous ne vous êtes pas présenté dans les normes.

-Le temps nous a manqué, répondit l'émo du lot.

-De quelle contrée d'Equestria venez-vous ? Questionna Raimbow, et comment connaissez-vous la princesse Célestia ?

-Elle nous a engagé pour tuer les sans-cœurs et notre base est installée fort loin d'ici, déclara Axel avec un énorme sourire.

- « Oh le con ! », pensèrent Marluxia et Zexion en chœur.

-Des sans-cœurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'interrogea Rarity.

-Des vilains trucs pas beaux que vos éléments d'harmonie ne peuvent stopper, expliqua Marluxia.

-On peu cesser cet interrogatoire ? Demandèrent Spike et le numéro VI qui avaient mal au pieds.

-Oui bien sûr, allons voir les autres.

Plus loin, à la Ferme de la Douce Pomme.

-On a fait du bon boulot, approuva AppleJack.

-Je suis ravi de vous avoir aidé, sourit Saix qui avait tout de même un peu mal au dos à force d'avoir porté des paniers de pommes.

-Nous n'aurions jamais fini sans ton aide, pas vrai Big Mc ?

-Hiiyup, répondit l'étalon rouge.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas méchant, il a aidé à la récolte, clama une voix en provenance d'un buisson qui gigoté.

-Beh tu vas aller prouver tes dires, contesta une autre voix.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une jeune ponette jaune à la chevelure rouge soutenue par un nœud de la même couleur fut propulsée devant la massa musculaire du berzerk. La jeune fille semblait terrorisée par ses yeux dorés.

-« J'imagine si ça aurait été Lexaeus. Elle aurait pris peur », rit intérieurement Saix.

-Je…m'appelle….Applebloom…ravie de vous connaître, se présenta timidement la nouvelle venue.

-Et moi Saix, n'est pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.

-Il nous a bien aidés, lança sa sœur ainée.

-Donc je confirme mes dires, vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de méchant ! S'exclama la petite, les filles venez !

Après l'exclamation de la pouliche, deux autres jaillirent du bosquet, l'une était une licorne blanche avec des mèches roses et lavande pâles avec des yeux verts olive et l'autre était un pégase orange avec une tignasse violette et les yeux de la même couleur.

-Voici Sweetie Belle et Scootaloo, à nous trois nous formons les Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-Je me disais bien aussi que vos flans étaient vierges.

-Nous voulons nos cutie marks, s'emporta Sweetie, c'est vraiment frustrant d'être les seuls poneys de la ville à n'avoir aucun talent particulier.

-Vous avez de bien belles ambitions, sourit Saix qui leur parlait sans voir où il mettait les pieds pour finalement percuter un objet bleu ressemblant vaguement à…

-MA TROTINETTE ! Beugla Scootaloo.

-Pourquoi un pégase aurait-il besoin d'une trottinette pour se déplacer ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas voler ! Et puis c'est notre véhicule officiel.

-Ah je vois, désolé.

-Y a pas de mal, lui sourit la jeune fille. Sinon tu viens à la fête des cauchemars ? En poney-garou tu serais parfait !

-J'en ai parlé à ma grande sœur et apparemment elle va essayer de convaincre la licorne rose qui est arrivée chez nous de se joindre à la fête, intervint Sweetie. Si j'ai bien compris, son nom est Marluxia.

-Dans ce cas je ne peux pas refuser vu que je connais très bien cette licorne et que la laisser seule serait signe de problèmes.

Plus loin, Fluttershy et Roxas s'occupaient des animaux au lieu de s'entrainer à encourager. En effet, Roxas était aussi compétent que Fluttershy dans l'art de crier. C'est donc en compagnie d'animaux que les deux pégases rigolaient de tout et de rien. La jeune fille et ses amis aidèrent également le numéro XIII à voler vu que le jeune garçon ne savait pas se servir de ses ailes et avait la trouille de décoller du sol.

-Non Fluttershy je t'assure que si jamais je m'envole, je vais m'écraser sur un nuage ! Cria Roxas.

-Calme toi, si ça peut te rassurer moi non plus j'ai mis du temps à savoir voler. Lorsque j'ai appris, j'avais chuté du haut d'un camp d'entrainement et j'ai atterri sur une nuée de papillons et c'est grâce à eux que j'ai battu des ailes pour la première fois.

-C'est une bonne idée mais je ne pense pas qu'une troupe d'insecte puisse m'aider à voler.

-Et moi alors, se plaignit une voix bien connu du blondinet.

-Axel ?! S'exclama le blond en voyant son petit ami arrivé dans une trombe de flamme.

-Le seul et unique, allez viens, rejoins- moi, le convia le rouquin.

Roxas n'avait que les flammes de son ami dans les yeux et avança vers elles, envouté par leur danse. Ses ailes se déployèrent seules et commencèrent à battre en synchro. Le corps du simili s'éleva lentement et il rejoint l'autre pégase qui le regardait avec un énorme sourire.

-Beh tu vois, quand tu veux tu peux.

-Hein ? QUOI ?! AAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla Roxas qui ferma les yeux en pensant qu'il allait tomber, ce qui ne fut pas le cas vu que ses ailes étaient toujours frénétiquement en action. Je vole !

-Bravo Roxas, s'exclama la pouliche jaune qui cria sa joie de toute sa voix.

-Super, on a appris au porteur de keyblade à pouvoir passer encore plus de temps la tête dans les nuages, railla Marluxia.

-Mais fou la en veilleuse, tempêta Zexion.

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous passez autant de temps à vous crier dessus ? Demanda Rainbow.

-Parce que nos caractères ne s'emboitent pas : Marluxia est un sadique, Zexion un stratège et moi un crétin qui fonce sans réfléchir.

-Sympa pour nous…

Pendant que les trois poneys se battaient sous le regard blasé de Roxas et des jeunes filles, un poney terres couleur lagon faisait la fête avec le poney rose bonbon du début. Pinkie Pie avait finalement accepté de s'arrêter afin de parler à mélomane. Elle fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'il pratiquait la musique, il avait même eut l'honneur de porter l'énorme instrument de la pouliche. Les deux commençaient à faire un énorme stock de bonbon quand leurs amis arrivèrent, toujours entrain de se crier dessus. La mélopée vint à leur rencontre et il faillit rendre sourd l'assassin sublime car l'énorme instrument à vent lui souffla dans les tympans.

-Putain mais casse-toi avec ton soufflet géant ! Tu m'en sourdine !

-Roh Marly t'es pas drôle…

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça très marrant, rigola Pinkie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est dans le caractère de Pinkie de toujours faire des blagues et d'en rire un bon coup.

-Je vois ça merci, railla le numéro onze.

-Ce soir c'est la fête d'Halloween ! Cria Pinkie en sautillant.

-Et ne refais pas comme l'année dernière avec la princesse Luna, la coupa Twilight, c'était odieux de ta part à toi et aux enfants de la fuir comme une pestiférée.

-C'est promis Twilight, crois de bois, crois de fer si je mens je mange mon fer. Bien c'est l'heure de faire la meilleure fiesta de bienvenue !

-Tu sais Pinkie, on pourrait la faire ce soir.

-Ahhh ! Tu as entièrement raison Rarity, ça sera même encore plus excitant.

-J'ai les costumes adéquates pour vous au Carrousel, dit Rarity, je sais exactement lesquels vous irez.

Tous repartirent donc vers la boutique de mode et Rarity sortit un portant entier de costumes d'horreur. Tous passèrent dans les cabines.

-Ouah je crois que j'ai trouvé celui qui me faut, déclara Roxas à Axel en sortant déguisé en banana split.

-Je te croquerai volontiers, rit son ami déguisé en phénix.

-Et moi je vais vous manger tous les deux, menaça ironiquement Marluxia en sortant avec une tenue de plante carnivore.

-Enorme Marluxia, s'esclaffa Demyx.

-Faut avouer que le DJ zombies te va à merveille, le félicita Rainbow.

Zexion demanda à Rarity de lui confectionner la tenue de l'organisation XIII sans lui dévoiler le choix de ce déguisement. Rainbow, Twilight et Pinkie ressortirent leurs anciens costumes soit un uniforme des ShadowsBalts, de Tourbillon étoile le Barbu et d'une poule. Fluttershy avait choisis un costume d'arbre et Rarity s'était créée une robe très design de vampire.

-La cueillette des bonbons commence, beugla Pinkie qui ouvrit la porte, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA qui êtes-vous ?!

-Je m'appelle Saix et je suis venu en compagnie d'AppleJack et des …

-Cutie Mark Crusaders, lui chuchota Scootaloo.

-Trop dark Saix en loup-garou, tu fais presque vrai, commenta Demyx.

Le groupe attendit le soir et allèrent écouter le discours du maire, toujours habillé en clown, et la princesse Luna arriva.

-Je sens une immense aura des ténèbres qui a besoin d'être libérée, susurra Zexion.

-Bonjour Twilight Sparkle et bonjour aussi à tes amis.

-Bonjour princesse, vous êtes prêtes pour cette nouvelle nuit du cauchemar ?

-Oui et non…je sens au fond de moi quelle lutte pour revenir à l'assaut, j'ai peur de Nightmare Moon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien, la rassura le pégase arc-en-ciel.

La fête commença bien mais personne ne remarqua l'absence de Marluxia qui préparait une invasion de sans-cœur. Après s'être assuré d'avoir crée assez de nid il regagna discrètement la foule qui allait faire ses offrandes de sucreries au pied de la statue de la jument maudite.

-Tant de souvenir me revienne en voyant cette statue : mes années d'enfermements sur la Lune, la mort de ma meilleure amie à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire adieu, ma tentative de reprendre le pouvoir. Je m'en veux tellement.

-Allons princesse, ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état. « Elle » veille sur vous depuis là-haut et plus personne ne vous en veux, la rassura Twilight.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, s'écrièrent une horde de poney, on ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient méchants !

-Qui donc ? Demanda AppleJack.

-Des poneys tout noirs aux yeux dorés ! Ils ont aussi des sortes d'antennes sur la tête à la place des oreilles !

-Des sans-cœurs, s'exclamèrent les similis qui firent apparaître leurs armes sous le regard médusés des habitants.

En effet une troupe de poneys de ténèbres fonçaient dans leur direction. Roxas commença le combat avec ses deux keyblades tandis qu'Axel le couvrait depuis le ciel. Les autres se battaient avec force mais aucun d'eux ne vit l'une des créatures se détacher du lot pour foncer vers Luna et l'attaquer.

-Princesse ! crièrent Roxas et Twilight qui foncèrent vers elle.

Mais il était trop tard, le monstre l'avait sauvagement griffé à la base du coup, la faisant chanceler au sol. Il voulut lui arracher le cœur mais Pinkie Pie lui envoya un coup de son canon à fête en pleine tête ce qui l'envoya sur Demyx qui le fit exploser d'un coup de sitar. La jument se releva en se tenant son coup meurtri, un halo obscur s'en échappait.

-Tenez bon, dit Rainbow en la soutenant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Amenez Zecora !

Tous allèrent chercher le zèbre qui buvait un toast avec le maire et Octavia. Elle arriva et examina la plaie avec une certaine incertitude.

-Je ne sais pas quel est ce mal mais ça n'annonce rien de bon.

-Je vais très bien, dit-elle avec une voix en écho.

Tous furent choqués, la princesse y comprit. Cette voix tous la connaissait et elle n'apportait que du mal.

-Je vais juste faire régner la nuit pour toujours, rit-elle avant de prendre la forme de Nightmare Moon.

Un logo de sans cœur apparu à l'endroit où elle avait reçu le coup et elle disparu dans une nuée obscure après avoir déclaré revenir avec une armée de sans cœur. Les mane 6 ainsi que les simils et les CMC se devaient d'aller mettre un terme au début de se nouveau règne.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXI II

**Voili voilu pour le début de l'un des arcs de la fic. Je comptais tout faire d'un coup mais je crois que je poirote depuis trop longtemps donc non ^^. Je ne me suis pas relue, désolée.**

**Je vous assure que la suite arrivera beaucoup plus vite.**

**(1). Pour celles et ceux qui ont vu Snowdrop.**

**Review svp ? For the Equestria's glory =3**


End file.
